Number Six
by Victory not Vengeance
Summary: “If I tell you, you’re not going to like the answer Leah.” She began scrubbing furiously at a particularly dirty cast iron pan. One-shot songfic from Leah's perspective. Rating is for the one curse word in the entire story.


Authors' note: The more times I read the Twilight Series, the more I liked Leah. I guess that I could relate to her in a way but more so, I could understand her anger and sorrow.

I, unfortunately, do not own Leah, Emily or Sam; nor any other aspect of Twilight.

I also do not own Almost Lover.

They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Alison Sudol, respectfully.

I hope that everyone enjoys this and let me know what you think!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Number Six**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had always hummed softly while doing the dishes. It was usually just random tunes or jingles. Usually; this time I recognized the song but couldn't place it. I took a place next to her and began helping her with the dishes, only simple rinsing but I knew that she would be grateful either way.

"What is that you are humming Emily?" I asked, putting a rinsed off plate into the dish rack. She paused for a brief moment before speaking.

"If I tell you, you're not going to like the answer Leah." She began scrubbing furiously at a particularly dirty cast iron pan.

I rolled my eyes. She did this all of the time; just because I am younger than her and she is…trying to protect me. What bullshit. Even though Sam scarred her perfect face, I've seen things that would most likely turn her beautiful raven colored hair completely white. Yes, I was resentful of her but I was more resentful of Sam. I felt a twinge of guilt shoot through me; it wasn't either of their faults but I wanted – no, I _needed_ to blame someone. So I placed the blame on them.

Emily let out a soft, almost breathless sigh. She placed the cast iron pan back into the sink and turned to me.

"The song is called Almost Lover. I have the CD; you can borrow it if you would like to." She closed her eyelids for a long moment before going back to scrubbing furiously.

I absently placed the…I looked at what I held, a bowl into the rack. I stared into the water, contemplating what to say. Perhaps nothing would be the best option; I dried my hands on the hand towel that was laced through the handle of the stove.

"You're kind of busy so if you want me to, I can go up to your room and get it myself. Who is the artist?" I asked quietly.

She paused but only for a moment, as though she was trying to recall who it was.

"A Fine…something. I'm not sure but my CDs are alphabetized so it shouldn't be difficult to find." I nodded and then turned to head up the stairs to her room. I would just use her stereo to play the CD, I began to think back to when we were children but then snapped out of it. Now was not the time.

I lightly pushed the door open; I didn't need to put another dent into her bedroom wall. I walked over to her bookshelf and realized that I didn't need to look very far. The CD was the first one in the group; I pulled it out from its' place and fingered the image on the CD softly.

"A Fine Frenzy." I murmured quietly to myself; I flipped the case over to look for the song number. Number six, I popped the CD from its' case and placed it into Emily's stereo. Quickly scanning through the songs until I reached Number Six, the soft notes of a piano filled the room. This was boring so far but I would listen to it to see why Emily didn't want to tell me what the song was.

"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind…"

This was still boring so far.

"Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me…"

I paused, what was this exactly?

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do…"

I gasped. The poor woman, no one should have to go through the heartbreak that I did when Sam imprinted on Emily. This song…I would not cry. Sam wasn't worth it. He would never be worth it.

"We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images…"

I thought back to the time when Sam brought me to the carnival. We had so much fun that day…

"And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images…"

Sam…he…I…NO! I wouldn't think about this. I would just finish listening to the song and then leave.

"No  
Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me…"

I would never find another person to replace Sam. I doubted that I would imprint and it isn't like any of the guys on the Rez were standing in line to date me.

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night…"

That was something else that Sam and I did frequently; we would drive to the oceanfront and just sit there, enjoying the view.

"I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine…"

He was just fine. He had Emily now and I have memories of Sam constantly dancing through my mind.

"Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?"

I would not cry, I would not cry, I would not cry….Sam would never be worth my tears. However, no matter how much I willed myself not to cry…I did. My tears started as a trickle and then grew into sobs.

He was worth it. He was everything to me at one point and now…my memories of him were all that mattered.

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do."

I looked up as the song faded away and into the next song. I hate her!!! She took him away from him – my own cousin! The same cousin that I adored as a child, she took him away from me…

I couldn't do the first thing that came to my mind so I came up with an alternative…

I punched her stereo.

**Fin.**


End file.
